deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Waluigi
We've had Mario vs Sonic, Luigi vs Tails and Wario vs Knuckles. Now to complete the square and have Shadow vs Waluigi. Who will win this What-if Fanon Death Battle? Shadow_vs_Waluigi_thumbnail_(MLG_Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Shadow vs Waluigi.jpg|Shadow vs Waluigi Thumbnail (Uk Kook) Waluigi vs Shadow Thumbnail (ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 Shadow_vs_Waluigi_Thumbnail_(Jack_Hamilton).png|Jack Hamilton Shadow vs Waluigi.PNG|ZDogg (VBetter) Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Mario and Sonic are two iconic franchises. Many match ups are made between the two series. chinq: There's, of course, Mario vs Sonic, Luigi vs Tails and Wario vs Knuckles. Avocado: So let's complete this foursome of fights. Not to mention, it's a fight between some of the most divisive characters in their respective series. Some think they're awesome and some think they suck hard. chinq: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate "totally not a phase, mom!" Lifeform. Avocado: And Waluigi, Wario's lackey and the owner of one of the sexiest moustaches in all of fiction. chinq: He's The MLG Avocado and I'm captin chinq. Avocado: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Shadow the Hedgehog (Cue https://youtu.be/y4BamBq-zOk) chinq: It all started when Sega was going through a phase. They couldn't come up with a character that satisfied their lust for edge. That's when they resorted to DeviantART to inspire them. They found a character who, though he was comparable to Sonic in speed, could never outrun the pain that was inside. Avocado: Ok, the "haha Shadow is edge" is a dead horse. We don't need to beat it any further. chinq: Aw, you're no fun. Avocado: No, it's fun to watch you suffer as I force you to take this seriously. Lol. chinq: I hate you. Avocado: Anyway, Shadow was created by the grandfather of Dr Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, to be the ultimate life form. chinq: He was also supposed to be able to cure all diseases. But I bet he did the opposite to himself. Avocado: How so? chinq: I mean, the cuts in your wrists have to become infected at some point after you've done it as many times as he has. Avocado: Oh goddamnit. chinq: Hehe. Anyway, Shadow got real pally with grandpappy Eggman's granddaughter, Maria... Wait, does that mean that Maria is Eggman's sister? Avocado: After the government decided they weren't too happy with Project Shadow, since they had help from aliens and shit, they stormed the place. chinq: Oh, never mind what I have to say... I just realised we still have Sammy's frick remix playing in the background... Avocado: During the government's attempts to shut the project down, Maria ended up taking a bullet and dying. chinq: Oh wow. This emo actually has something tragic about their backstory. Avocado: I swear to Darkseid, if I hear one more unfunny "Shadow is edgy/an emo" joke from you, I'll beat you to death with a rusty mint. chinq: ... Wait, what? Avocado: Anyway, after that moment, Shadow gained a hatred for all of humanity. chinq: I-''' Avocado: Don't you fucking dare. '''chinq: Buzzkill. (Cue https://youtu.be/rApuelWrBFk) Avocado: Shadow has a wide assortment of guns which- chinq: Don't matter in the long run because when the hell are you gonna take down beings who can bring forth more destructive power than a nuclear onslaught with a bunch of small lead projectiles? Avocado: Uhh... That's actually quite a good point. chinq: So while the Edgehog's guns are kinda obsolete, he more than makes up for it with his abilities to tap into chaos energy. Avocado: Shadow can manipulate this form of energy to do many things. Like his Chaos Spear. A small energy blast he can fire at enemies. chinq: He's also got his fair share of abilities that can distort space-time. Like Chaos Nightmare, Burst and Magic. Avocado: He can even tap into Chaos Energy to heal himself and make protective barriers to block off attacks. And even without tapping into the power of Chaos, he can still perform many of Sonic's techniques like the Spin Dash, Homing Spin Dash and Light Speed Dash. He can also spin fast enough to form a very small tornado. chinq: But all of these techniques can't even compare to his two best abilities. Chaos Blast and Chaos control. Avocado: The Chaos blast creates a giant energy explosion, vaporising any enemy unlucky enough to get caught in the blast zone. chinq: Then there's Chaos Control. At first, it seems to only allow for teleportation, both for teleporting him and other people or objects. But all that changes whenever he has access to the Chaos Emeralds. Avocado: With each emerald, he gains much more powerful time manipulation. With just a single Emerald, he could slow down time to the point where he could get behind Silver and kick him in the back of the head, downing him before the poor bastard even knew Shadow was moving. chinq: But if Shadow has access to all 7 of these delicious looking rock candies, they can purify him of all his emo angst and turn him from a brooding moody teen into a holy being of pure divine light. Avocado: As Super Shadow, he gains access to the power of flight, complete invulnerability to physical damage and a massive boost in both power and speed. chinq: But if his Super form isn't enough to finish the job, or his base form is being pushed and he can't access his super form for whatever reason, he can remove the pair of inhibitor rings that he wears. Avocado: Though the exact amount his power is increased is unknown, it is a big boost and could make all of the difference in battle. chinq: Ok, enough of what weapons and abilities he has. We haven't even gotten into any of his feats yet. Avocado: Ok, fair enough. In his base form, still wearing the inhibitor rings, Shadow is capable of going toe to toe with and even beating Sonic. chinq: Sonic in his base form, had the power to beat Perfect Chaos, putting him roughly around city level. Avocado: And though Base Sonic's top speed isn't exactly known, Shadow,s rocket shoes give him the speed to keep up, even if Sonic is faster. Sonic's casual base speed is around Mach 5, seeing as he can easily dodge punches from Knuckles who can cause explosions with just the speed of his punches. At best, he is likely faster than the speed of light, as stated by Sonic himself, official sources and the fact that he and Classic Sonic together could run fast enough to transport matter. chinq: Shadow's durability is impressive too. He survived atmospheric re-entry, as well as landing on the Earth's surface afterwards. Avocado: He's also survived the declining of the Sonic franchise over the last decade or so. chinq: Oh shit Boi! Avocado: Yeah, I went there. chinq: Also, as Super Shadow, he's able to tank attacks from beings like Solaris who are threats to the whole universe, as well as scaling to Super Sonic who can easily go faster than light. Avocado: Super Sonic has patched up wormholes before, but saying speed is the sole cause is unlikely. The Chaos Emeralds do have reality warping and time manipulation, which is likely what was able to patch the wormholes. Though we can't pinpoint an exact max, we can at least say he's much faster than light, since he's much faster than his base form. chinq: In terms of strength, Super Shadow should be at least at multi solar system levels of strength. He's powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which could power a laser that could generate enough power to destroy multiple star systems. Avocado: You may be wondering how we aren't giving Shadow at least part of the credit for beating Solaris. While he does deserve a third of the credit for this, we can't scale his power to Solaris. The dude has a cliché glowing red weak spot. That'd be like us saying Lex Luthor can scale to Superman because he can beat him with kryptonite. chinq: Also because outliers are a thing. Avocado: But even taking the Solaris fight out of the equation, Shadow has his flaws. He is very cocky and overconfident, which could be his downfall. chinq: And while he does have ways to boost his powers, they're gonna be short lived. Without a steady supply of rings, Super Shadow can only last a few minutes. And removing his inhibitor rings will cause him to lose his stamina a lot quicker, meaning he has to finish the fight quickly without dragging it on. Avocado: Huh... I'm surprised how seriously you've taken this last pa- chinq: There's also the fact that he can never find that damn fourth Chaos Emerald and he's probably going to cut his wrists instead of actually fighting. Avocado: I fucking hate you. https://youtu.be/9oWUaSAXD4o Death Battle card closes Waluigi (Cue https://youtu.be/pKPErdLxFW8) chinq: Wha-... What is this? Avocado: It's Waluigi's theme music. chinq: Oh heeeeeeeeellllllll naw. I ain't listening to this banjo bullshit this entire analysis. It doesn't fit Waluigi at all. You know what, hang on. I'll be right back. Avocado: ... (Cue https://youtu.be/yW0xH9ECLUI) chinq: Much better. Avocado: Anyway, Waluigi doesn't really have that much of a backstory. He was just created by Nintendo to be a partner to Wario and rival to Luigi in the sports and party games. chinq: Wow, that must suck. Only being created as essentially a filler character. Avocado: Oh, it gets worse. Waluigi has only appeared in the Mario sports games, party games, etc. Meaning he technically isn't even a canon Mario character. chinq: What?... But... Waluigi is my favourite... Avocado: Yeah, it sucks. chinq: Nintendo, get your heads on straight. When are we getting a Waluigi solo game? Avocado: Whenever we get Super Metal Mario Bros or Baby Rosalina Kart. chinq: Aww... Actually, now that I think about it, I would not be surprised if they did either of those. Avocado: Waluigi is surprisingly good in combat. He's equipped with many Bob-Ombs, which are little sentient bombs and basically any kind of sports equipment you can think of. chinq: Waluigi vs Sportacus when? Avocado: But if those won't do the trick, he's got plenty of techniques at his disposal. chinq: Yeah, you wouldn't expect someone like Waluigi to have so many ways to stomp people into the ground. In fact, he does that literally. With a bunch of rapid stomps, he can send his foes halfway underground. Avocado: He can create purple thorny vines to whip his enemies, defy gravity and swim through the air as if it was water, ground pound, summon tornadoes and create a hockey stick out of pure energy. chinq: He can also dance really well. Like, really freaking well. Like, his main time to shine was being the final boss of a dancing game. Avocado: But what good would all this be if he didn't have the stats to back up this Arsenal? chinq: He'd still be a fabulous dancer. Avocado: Fair enough. chinq: In terms of strength, Waluigi is a goddamn beast. He beat Bowser. Avocado: Hasn't almost everyone in the cast beaten Bowser at some point? Mario, Luigi, Yoshi. Hell, even Peach. Even Princess goddamn Peach defeated Bowser. chinq: Yeah, but keep in mind, those all involved strategy and using things around the battlefield. Waluigi won in a straight up fistfight. And he won in just a few seconds. No bs, he knocked the bastard out. Avocado: Mario debaters tend to keep people like Waluigi who haven't appeared in the RPGs, Galaxy games etc tend to only scale Waluigi to things that only happened in the main 2D platformer canon and/or the party/sports canon. Which we believe is fair enough, so we'll be going with that. So what has Bowser achieved in the main/party canon? chinq: Oh, not much. He only has enough magical power to effect the ENTIRE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. Avocado: Not to mention, he can harm other Mario Party cast members who can survive being extremely close to and getting sucked into black holes. This should also make him faster than light, seeing as he can is capable of outrunning said black holes and he's able to keep up with others who can do the same. chinq: And he's also capable of surviving being sucked into these black holes. Waluigi is extremely tough. Avocado: He may be tough, but he's not perfect. chinq: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Avocado: He's dumb, overconfident, hot headed, reliant on Wario, has little combat experience and is self loathing. chinq: Well, while that may be true, Waluigi will always be number one in our hearts. Wah on Waluigi. Wah on. Avocado: I need a new cohost. https://youtu.be/P6CLfZl0m88 Death Battle card closes (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ?t=25s) Intermission Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. chinq: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Waluigi style. Death Battle card closes Pre-Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/Kjtn3fvsAo4) Shadow is seen at Bowser's Castle, stomping and gunning down Bowser's minions left and right. Shadow: Damn you, Sonic. Leaving me to deal with these never ending waves of grunts. Suddenly, a bunch of cars come racing round the corner. Shadow: Nobody told me this place was a race track! One of the cars is about to hit Shadow, but he stomps on the front of the vehicle, sending the driver flying out. Shadow: Damn, not even a scratch on that thing. What is it made off? The driver stands up, revealing himself to be Waluigi. Waluigi: Wah! Cheater! Waluigi is about to get back in his car, but Shadow stops him. Shadow: Nope, not happening. You're too dangerous to be allowed to drive. Chaos Control. Waluigi: Wah? The car then disappears. Waluigi: Wah?! Shadow: It's outside, burning in that pool of lava around the castle. Waluigi: Grrrrrr, Waluigi beat you and show that Waluigi number one! Shadow: English isn't your first language, I can tell. Waluigi pulls out a tennis racket. Waluigi: It's Waluigi time! Shadow: Alright then tough guy, bring it on. Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/pKPErdLxFW8) Waluigi charges at Shadow and attempts to hit him with his racket. Shadow dodges every attack and kicks Waluigi in the face, launching him back. Shadow: Pathetic. Shadow launches a Chaos Spear at Waluigi, who surrounds himself in a shield of purple thorny vines. The Chaos Spear does nothing to the shield. Shadow: Huh, those defences aren't half bad. The vines then drop and Waluigi charges at Shadow again, managing to land a swing with his racket. Shadow is sent flying back, into the castle wall. Waluigi pulls out a Bob-Omb and hits it at Shadow. Once it hits, it causes an explosion and creates a huge hole in the wall. Shadow was gone. Waluigi: Wah ha! Waluigi number one! As he turns around, Shadow punches him in the face and then proceeds to land a massive combo attack with many punches, kicks and energy blasts. In doing so, he launches Waluigi around almost the entire castle and back to where they started. He knocks Waluigi to the ground. Waluigi: How? Waluigi killed you! Shadow: It's amazing what you can do when you can tap into Chaos Energy. Creating barriers, teleportation. You know, that kinda stuff. Waluigi: Wah?! Shadow then beings to float, whilst 7 gems spin around him. (Cue https://youtu.be/J8o9JVyDby0) Shadow: You're definitely a worthy opponent. I can tell that I haven't even begun to damage you yet, despite my best efforts. So I'm gonna have to resort to the Chaos Emeralds. Waluigi: Cheater! Shadow: Now get ready for Super Sha- Music stops. Waluigi throws a Bob-Omb at him, scattering the emeralds and launching Shadow across the room. Waluigi summons several vines and gets ready to attack. Shadow gets up, but is injured. Shadow: Wha- he scattered the Emeralds! How many do I have? One, two, three... Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald? Waluigi is shown to have collected the other 4 gems and is walking over to Shadow. Waluigi: Give me the gems, cheater! Waluigi will be number one! Shadow: And if I don't? Waluigi proceeds to then literally stomp Shadow into the dirt, leaving all but his head underground. Shadow: Point... Taken... Shadow then closes his eyes. He could no longer fight. Waluigi then proceeded to do his victory dance and throw the last few emeralds at Shadow's head. Shadow then opens his eyes. Shadow: Foooled ya! Waluigi: WAH?!?! Shadow: Now I'll show you the true power of Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform! (Cue https://youtu.be/J8o9JVyDby0) The Emeralds being circling around Shadow. Shadow: Get ready. Shadow then begins to glow as a flash of light lights up the entire castle. After the light had faded away, Waluigi was able to see what Shadow had become. He was now Super Shadow. Shadow: So, what do you think? Waluigi: ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Shadow: Oh, it's funny now, is it? Waluigi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Shadow punches Waluigi in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Shadow: Who's laughing now? Waluigi then punches Super Shadow in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. Waluigi then uses this opportunity to run away. Waluigi begins swimming through the air, away from the castle. He looks back to see if Shadow had recovered, but he was just gone. Waluigi looks back in front of him, only to see Super Shadow right in front of him. Shadow: Hi there. Waluigi: WAAAHHH!!! Shadow kicks Waluigi in the face, but Waluigi is able to grab Shadow's leg in time, pull him down below him, then drop kick him into the lava below. Waluigi lands on the ground, worried that Shadow was still alive. Shadow then rises out of the lava, ready to wail on Waluigi once again. Shadow launches a barrage of Chaos Spears towards Waluigi, who takes out his tennis racket and knocks them all back at Shadow. Shadow spin dashes around all of them and charges straight at Waluigi. Waluigi drops his racket, then creates a hockey stick out of his energy that he uses to hold Shadow's spin dash off. Shadow: Chaos Control! Time then slows down, giving Shadow an opportunity to go around Waluigi and land a spin dash on his back, sending him into the air. Shadow then sends another barrage of Chaos Spears at Waluigi, with every single one of them landing. Waluigi then falls to the ground. Time then goes back to its normal speed. Shadow: You did well, but I did better. Shadow walks over to Waluigi who is now lying on the ground. He's about to finish Waluigi off, when Waluigi gets up and kicks Shadow in the stomach. Both characters then disappear, only being seen as blurs moving at blitzingly fast speeds, moving around and attacking each other all around the castle. Shadow: The Emeralds can't keep me in this state much longer, I have to finish this now! Shadow removes his inhibitor rings, then proceeds to kick Waluigi so hard, he gets launched into space. Once Waluigi is in space, Shadow teleports up to him, grabs him by the neck and then choke slams him back into the castle, creating a giant hole in the ceiling and a massive crater in the ground. Waluigi was lying on the ground, barely breathing, whilst Shadow was standing triumphantly over him. Shadow: It's over for you now. Suddenly, two purple, thorny vines emerge from the ground and wrap themselves around Shadow. Waluigi: Wa..... Ha..... Ha..... Shadow: Ok, I'm ending this now. Chaos... Waluigi turns his head and looks on in terror. Shadow: BLAST! Waluigi: Cheater... The entire castle is engulfed in a huge red explosion. Everyone else who was racing on the track is launched away. The explosion creates a large cloud of smoke. But once it clears, it is revealed that Shadow and Waluigi's hat were the only things left where the castle once was. Shadow (Panting): And that's... How... It's... Done. Shadow reverts to his base form and collapses on the floor due to fatigue. K.O Waluigi's hat is blown away in the wind. Shadow is still lying unconcious on the floor. Results (Cue https://youtu.be/rApuelWrBFk) chinq (Crying): Wah on my sweet prince. Wah on. Avocado: While Waluigi held a huge physical advantage over base Shadow, Super Shadow was a whole new beast that Waluigi just couldn't compete with. chinq: (Sniff), when it came to attacking potency, Waluigi may be able to damage people who can survive black holes, but Super Shadow is powered by the Chaos Emeralds. These Emeralds have enough power to power lasers that can destroy multiple star systems. That's Multi Solar System level against Waluigi's singular Solar System level. Avocado: And while Waluigi also has the durability to survive a black hole, it pails in comparison to Super Shadow's nigh invulnerability that can tank attacks from beings like Solaris. chinq: What about speed, huh? Waluigi is both faster than light, being able to escape black holes, and able to outrun the pain that's inside! Avocado: Shadow is already able to keep up with faster than light beings in his base form alone. His Super Form just adds to that. chinq: Oh... Please tell me this is where it ends... Avocado: Nope. Shadow is far more skilled, far more experienced, far smarter, has a much wider Arsenal and has access to way better reality warping and time Hax thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. The only way Waluigi could win this is if he lasted long enough for Super Shadow's time limit to run out, or if he killed Shadow before he could activate the form. But considering how incompetent Waluigi is, and the fact that Base Shadow is fast enough to at least somewhat keep up, the second option is ruled out. chinq: What about lasting long enough for Super Shadow to run out? He could do that, right? Avocado: Not really, considering the fact that Shadow isn't one to fuck around. As well as having enough power and Hax to get the job done. chinq: Well, I guess so. It looks like Super Shadow edged out Waluigi in basically every way that matters. Avocado: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. https://youtu.be/np8SjpJYGeU Next Time Avocado: Next time on Death Battle https://youtu.be/50GF26RBWjw https://youtu.be/IFb6hCFwe2w Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:MLG Avocado Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017